


I love rock'n'roll

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Frottage, Guitarist!Daryl, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singer!Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Rick is a singer in a rock band, Daryl is the guitarist. They find some time alone in their bus just after the concert, because really, Rick wriggling his hips through the whole event is just too much to take sometimes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my Beta - MermaidSheenaz! She works her ass off so that the fics are nice, holler out to her, guys! 
> 
> Also, this fic came to me when I was listening to "I love rock and roll" one evening, so yeah. That's the only excuse. Oh, and smut. Smut is a good excuse, right? So here, some zombieless, Negan-free smut for ya'll! Enjoy <3

One more song and the concert would be over. Daryl eyed Rick, who was talking to the crowd, charming them as he always did with his blue, sparkling eyes and his kind, flirty words. He gave the band a sign and Daryl gripped the neck of his guitar hard. One more song and they would be back in their bus - it was already the encore, and they were all tired. Well, some of them were horny, too.

Michonne started with the drums and Daryl joined in with his guitar, jamming out a sharp tune. He loved this song, it was aggressive and dirty, and so very wild. Rick got closer to the mic and started to sing, and Daryl had to close his eyes for a moment to concentrate. _I saw him dancin’ there by the record machine…_

The song went on, Rick’s voice, raspy by this point, corresponded nicely with the music. Daryl couldn’t get enough of listening to it. In moments like this the whole crowd fell back, and it was only them on the stage, only him and Rick. Rick who was singing those lyrics to him, the _"yeah with me”_ sure and animalistic, sounding so fucking _proud_ , and Daryl couldn’t stop a small moan from escaping his lips. He knew Rick was singing those words to him specifically, no matter what the crowd thought at this point.

Sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, Rick was looking at him with his head turned to the side, one eyebrow cocked at him as if daring him to protest. In answer, Daryl played the next few riffs a bit more aggressively, smirking when he saw Rick grin at him.   
  
_And he was with me, yeah with me…_

The rest of the song was a blur for Daryl, as well as their trip back to the bus. Who could blame him, though, when he was trying desperately to conceal his hard-on with the guitar he pressed tightly to his body. Not that their fans would mind, but he still considered something like this utterly unprofessional. And he couldn’t really help himself when it came to Rick... As soon as they were back in their bus, though, the rest of their band caught up with signing autographs, he felt Rick’s hands on him.

The door had barely been closed and locked behind them when Rick spun him around and jumped him, kissing Daryl with the same fierce strength he felt on the stage a few minutes earlier. They broke apart for air only for a brief moment, just long enough for Rick to rid Daryl of his guitar and the better half of his clothes. Rick took a step back and started to impatiently undo his own shirt and trousers. Daryl watched him, licking his lips, quickly wriggling out of his own underwear. The rational part of his brain told him they would have to dress up again soon for the interview and some autograph signing, but right now he didn’t give a flying fuck about it. After the whole evening of watching Rick wiggle his hips, of hearing him getting progressively more and more raspy, of every dirty song that went straight to his groin, Daryl needed to feel him skin on skin.

Rick made a quick work of his clothes and for the tiniest of moments he was standing there, breathing heavily, his cock hard and leaking, making Daryl lick his lips. And then, it was Daryl’s turn to pounce. He took a few quick steps, the first one bringing him into Rick’s personal space, the second and the third taking them both in the direction of the closed door. Daryl pressed Rick against it, joining their lips once again and licking into Rick’s mouth hungrily, rubbing against him like if he was a cat in heat. And Rick moaned into his mouth, arching under him, hands gripping Daryl and keeping him close as Rick’s heavy length rubbed against Daryl’s.   
“Come on” Rick panted out between kisses, turning around, hands settling on the closed door in front of him. Daryl looked down at him, gulping hard when he saw the expanse of Rick’s flawless skin all spread out before him.

Daryl wrapped both hands around him, his cock slotting perfectly between Rick’s ass cheeks.   
“We don’t have time” Daryl groaned into Rick’s ear, starting a slow rocking of his hips. God, it felt almost too good to be true. Even after all the years spent with this man he was still crazy about him.   
“We don’t… _ah, fuck…_ we don’t need much time” Rick’s voice was raspy and an octave too high, one of his hands coming down to hold on to Daryl’s, nails digging into Daryl’s wrist. Rick pushed back, pressing Daryl’s length into the crease of his ass, relishing the heat and hardness. Daryl’s cock rubbed all the right spots, and even if this was to end like this, Rick wouldn’t complain.

Daryl looked down between them, the head of his cock sliding against Rick’s ass keeping him entranced for a longer moment, the slow slide making the precome smear around, slicking the way as much as making a mess of Rick’s skin.   
“Jesus, Rick” he mumbled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Rick’s shoulder, one of his hands traveling down Rick’s stomach to settle between his legs. The high-pitched moan he got when he wrapped his fingers around Rick was enough to make his own hips stutter a bit.   
“Daryl” Rick turned his head to the side, eyes closed, blindly seeking Daryl’s lips. Daryl couldn’t help but grant him his wish, kissing Rick sloppily and off-center, not really caring how messy it was as long as he could feel the scratch of Rick’s beard on his lips.

In the world of rock and roll, Rick was considered the boss, always flirting, always hot, always having that knee-weakening effect on other people, regardless of their gender. Here, in the privacy of their tour bus, with just the two of them inside, it was Daryl who held all the cards. They both knew it, and they loved this little game of Rick’s slow seduction on stage, especially when they had a few minutes of break afterwards, and Daryl could use it to turn Rick into a writhing mess in his hands.

“Come on, then” Daryl rasped into Rick’s ear, the hand wrapped around Rick’s length squeezing him once and relaxing its grip, the hold he had more of a tease than an actual caress. Rick groaned quietly, his brain trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, even as his body started to act on instincts alone. He shifted, hips bucking up into Daryl’s loose fist, getting too little friction to get off on it, before he pushed back, rubbing his ass all over Daryl’s cock. He repeated the motion, again and again, until they established an easy rhythm, one that must have been very pleasing for Daryl for his hand started to twitch around Rick’s length, squeezing him gently, sending pleasure thundering down his spine.

Daryl’s other hand slid up to the hollow of Rick’s throat, not trying to wrap around his neck, but just resting there, pressing gently to make him bow back, plastering him to Daryl’s chest. It gave Daryl a nice view over Rick’s shoulder, one he took in with a growl when he gazed down the expanse of Rick’s chest and abdomen, eyes fixing on Rick’s hips working in small, jerky movements to get as much out of Daryl’s hand on him as he could.   
“Damn it, Daryl” Rick gritted out between thrusts, biting his lip on a moan, trying his best to fuck up into the too loose fist around him.   
“Pity we don’t have more time” Daryl whispered, turning his head to the side and running his tongue over the edge of Rick’s ear, delighting in the way Rick’s squirmed against him, mouth falling open when Daryl nibbled on the earlobe gently.   
“You could just _fuck me_ ” Rick voice was a suggestive as it was pleading, and Daryl huffed out a quiet laugh.   
“No time to open you up…”

Rick’s eyes fell shut and he panted out a few breaths before he could speak.   
“You could… without… _Fuck, Daryl!_ I’d let you…”   
“I know you would” Daryl grinned against Rick’s ear, because yes, he knew Rick would let him fuck him even unprepared. Not that he would ever do it, he loved him far too much to even try to hurt him like this. But the idea lingered and the idea made them both too hot too quickly. He could feel Rick getting restless against him, and so, Daryl took away the hand on Rick’s throat, sliding it over Rick’s back and lower, shifting away from him to make some space between them. The small whine of protest he got in return made him chuckle, but soon, the sound was replaced by long and satisfied groan when Daryl slipped his fingers between Rick’s ass cheeks, going straight for his hole and rubbing against it.

With the delicious man in his arms, Daryl had been leaking precome steadily by now, and most of it was still smeared between Rick’s buttocks. He dragged two of his fingers through the mess and, without much warning other than holding Rick steady with the hand on his cock, he pushed both of them inside. Rick’s breathing hitched and his whole body froze mid-thrust, before a small, barely-there _“fuck”_ escaped him, both of Rick’s hands shooting to the door to hold himself up.

Every since they had gotten back from the stage and the door closed behind them, Rick had wanted _hard_ and _fast_ , and sooner rather than later. Daryl had toyed with him, played him like one of his goddamned guitars, and by the time Rick had finally gotten the _hard,_ he had already been a mess of sensations. And now, with Daryl’s strong, guitar-worn fingers pushing inside of him, unrelenting and conquering, he couldn’t do anything else but to relax and take it, moaning out his approval. Rick knew he was being noisy as all hell, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he felt Daryl’s fingers press deep inside just to retreat and shove back in, stretching him roughly and just on this side of _burning_ to still be pleasurable.   
“Fuck... _please_ ” he whispered, when Daryl purposefully avoided that one spot inside of him, driving him mad without even touching Rick’s prostate.

There was a dark, raspy groan in Rick’s ear, and Daryl finally relented, pressing his fingers down, moving them in small circles. Rick yelped, back arching, the urge to grind down on the restless digits varying with the need to shift away from _too much sensations_. Daryl’s hand on his cock tightened and started to move, the pace completely off and not following the rhythm of Rick’s stuttering hips. He was close, as close as he could be, he just needed one little push and it would be over. Daryl chose this very moment to swipe his thumb over the slit on the tip of Rick’s cock, pressing on it and that was it. Rick came with a whine, his whole body pulled taut as the strings on Daryl’s guitar, mouth open in a silent scream. He was dimly aware of Daryl rasping obscenities into his ear, of the hot splash of come on his backside, of Daryl’s hands moving throughout his orgasm, prolonging it until it became too much.

Daryl withdrew his fingers from him and let go of his oversensitive cock, both arms wrapping tightly around Rick’s waist as he let his own hips press into Rick’s ass, last little shocks coursing through his body, rocking his whole frame. Rick drew one hand back over his shoulder, blindly pushing it into Daryl’s hair and brushing through the damp strands. He was in that perfect, fucked-out mindspace, where his brain was just switching off and all he wanted to do was to lie down and go to sleep cuddled up with his man. Rick almost groaned with disapproval when he heard a heavy sigh coming from Daryl, knowing fully well what was about to follow.

“Our five minutes is up, ya know… We should get back” Daryl whispered, pulling back and leaving Rick shivering when the air wafted over his sweaty back, even as Daryl’s lips pressed a trail of sweet little kisses over his shoulder.  
“Fuck it” Rick groaned this time, turning around and kissing Daryl passionately. The guitarist tugged him closer, wrapping him in a tight embrace, and let his mouth be ravished.

A knock on the door startled them both.  
“Guys, if you’re done fucking, your fans are waiting for the autographs” they could almost hear the smirk in Michonne’s voice. “Get your asses out of there, let others live a bit, too.”


End file.
